The Power You Hold
by porcupinegrenade
Summary: When a young girl finds out she has mystical powers that could destroy the world how will she deal with new friends new powers and worse new enemies? Find out. (Based on a book I'm writing) Warning: (Blood and cursing)
1. The Start

Chapter 1: The Start

I woke to the sound of an alarm. The noise penetrated my ears, I was forced to lift my head out of my wonderful dream. I sighed, I hated getting up at 6:30 in the morning but school was school I had to get on the bus. I went into the bathroom my eyes still closed but when I open them my toothbrush was, GLOOWING?! I blinked a couple of times and soon my toothbrush stop glowing. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me so I just shrugged it off and continued to get ready for the day. When I walked outside the cold air brushed against my bare skin I had chosen to wear long pants and short sleeves, maybe not my best idea, but oh well. My friends Abby and Laura were waiting at the bus stop, Abby has been my friend since 3rd grade and we have been BFFs since then. Abby is strong not the scared type like me. It kind of makes me wonder how we get along, I guess we support each other in a way, when I'm scared she's ready to fight, and when she's angry I listen. Laura has been my friend since 7th grade and were BFFs too. She is the shy type like me but she is a whole lot nicer than I am. Once I got there Abby says "Heather let me tell you about this new comic I made its about princes peach and Mario get married and link crashes the wedding." We both starting laughing, Laura just stood and listen. Me and Abby always have had a cruel and inappropriate sense of humor. And Laura was all about giving and caring. So Abby told me about her comic it was funny as hell. Laura just randomly put in on how mean we were to these characters. Finally after 20min or so the bus came. There was no one in it but the bus driver and a man. Abby asked " Do you think the bus driver was having pillow with the man in the bus, and that's why it took so long?"

"Maybe" I said with a grin we started laughing again.

"Eww that's gross!" Laura put in.

We all stepped into the bus, a weird smell passed me that smelt like burnt leather. Me and Abby took the seat 3 rows back Laura sat across from us. As we drove through our development the bus never stopped for any of the kids. I had a worried look was on my face and Abby must have noticed because she asked "Why aren't we stopping for any of the other kids?" After that question the man not driving yelled "Just sit down missy and no one gets hurt"

"If you don't let me and my friends off this bus you're the only one getting hurt dude!" Abby yelled back. The man stood up a swung at Abby she dodged it and then hit the man in the nose. Me and Laura stood up, knowing me I began searching for a way out. Abby hit the man in the nose again and this time I heard a crack. The man screamed in pain. Soon I found a handle on one of the windows knowing it was an emergency exit I yelled "Guys I found a way out of this stupid bus!"I was the first to get out of the bus. Laura helps get my legs up and out of the window. After I was out Laura poked her head out the window and carefully got out. Abby was next she got out quicker than we had. I had finally looked at where we were at and we were in a forest. But suddenly bright mist covered all three of us and our clothes changed. My long pants and short sleeves turned into a long sleeve dress that went all the way down to my feet. It was white with black lacing. Black bows were on the side of each arm. Dark flowers bordered the chest area and went down the skirt. A goodish lacing was around the waist and went down the middle of the dress. To finish it off there was a black rose on the dip part of the dress. Abby's shorts and T-shirt turned into puffy short pants that were green with black lines and shirt that was also green with black lines but it also had a white collar and white at the end of the long sleeves. Laura shirt and skort turn into a dress that had a black skirt that went to her ankles and a white puffy shirt under a red short jacket with black strings crisscrossing. The first to say anything was me

"WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" I screeched.

"Wtf is right why am I in these prince charming clothes?" Abby asked.

"Oh I look like Snow white" giggled Laura

"How are you guys so calm about this!" I ask

"Not the first time I have time traveled." Exclaimed Abby. Me and Laura just stare at her. "What?" she asks. We continue to stare at her. "ok long story but right now we got to go find out where we are." She declares.

"Even if you say we have time traveled than why did are clothes change?" I question. Abby let out a sigh.

"As far as I know it's called a "nuntiustemporis" Latin for messing with time. It's usually rare to see one because they were banned a long time ago from messing up the past. But it says that it can let you travel through time and space. Depending on where you go, your clothes will change depending on where you traveled too." She explains.

"That still does not explain how you know all this." Laura points out. Just then we heard the doors of the bus open up and the two guys stepped out. The driver had a black eye and the either dude had a bloody nose from when Abby punched him.

"Yes missy why don't you tell your friends why you know all this stuff." Says the Driver.

"What the hell took you guys so long to get out of the bus? Last time I checked you both were still alive." I say

"Well, I might have had shot them with sleeping darts" Abby says slyly

"Abby who are you really?" Laura questions.

"This missy you call Abby is a leading member of a group called "Mors Angeli" known for traveling through time and protecting people of special importance. Now if she is here that means one of you is important enough for one of the biggest agents to be here." Says the man.

"Whoa you just saved me a lot of time explaining that dimwit." Abby says. Me and Laura just stare at her."Ok if you tell me where you have the NuntiusTemporis you don't have to die today." She coldly states. The men back up a bit but then pull out little white boxes. The little boxes start glowing and a hatchet takes form in the drivers hand and a knife in the other man's hand. Me and Laura just stand their dumb founded. "So you want to do this the hard way? I was hoping you'd pick that." She grins. Quickly Abby pulls out a little box out but this one has little green symbols on it. Then the little box glows and then a wooden bow and arrow appears in Abby's hands " time to die" She chuckles. Soon both men were running at us. "Arrow storm" whispers Abby as she shots an arrow that turns into likely around 300 arrows. And the two men are completely massacred. Blood splatters and stains the grass, tress, the bus, me, Laura, and Abby. I stare blankly at Abby as she retrieves a wooden cylinder from one of the dead guys. She then grabbed their weapons and turns them and hers into little boxes again. Then she fuses the two other weapons into hers. Laura then sequels and panics about how much blood is on her. I'm just getting light headed.

"Abby you killed them!" Laura screams.

"I think I'm going to be sick" as I run to the bushes to throw up.

"Hey we needed the NuntiusTemporis to go back home and they refused to give it up." Abby strikes back.

"Yea but that gives you no right to kill them!" Yells Laura.

"I have every right to kill them because they were trying to kill you and Heather!" Shouts Abby. "You two are very important people in history and it's my job for you two to grow up to become these great people!" She shouts again.

"What?!" Laura shouts.

"I'll explain later but first we got to get back home before Heather starts puking up some of her organs." Jokes Abby

"Fine" Laura sighs. Abby then walks over to me and sits down next to me. She motions for Laura to do the same. She buts the wooden cylinder on the ground and quietly says some words that I can't make out. The cylinder starts to glow and then there was a big flash and next thing we know we are in my bedroom and our clothes are normal again. She and Laura hoist me onto my bed. Abby says to Laura that we are going to meet at her house tomorrow and that she will explain everything, but first I needed to rest. Soon Laura and Abby left my room leaving me alone. I look at my ceiling I always thought that it was as plain as me but maybe that's all about to change. Soon darkness claimed me and I was in a happy slumber.


	2. The Truth

I woke up early in the morning and went to my bathroom. How am I going to explain this all to my mom, she will be wondering why I was not at school. I picked up my toothbrush. "Why had this started glowing the other day?" I question myself.

"I can tell you why" said a voice

"who said that!" I yell

"Me." Said the voice again. Then a boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes phased through my bathroom countertop and jumped down right in front of me.

"Ahh" I yelped as I fell backwards. I went to scream for help but the boy covered my mouth with his hand before I could.

"Ok before you go and blow my cover there is no need to be scared. I'm with Miss Abby." The boy explains.

"Mphphphph" I mumble.

"oh yea my bad" He says. And then he takes his hand off my mouth.

" If your such a good guy why the fuck are you phasing through people's countertops! Most importantly how the hell did you do that?!" I scream

"Shhhh! Can you shut your face for one second you'll blow my cover!" he whispers back.

"If you don't give me a good reason in 5 seconds I'll scream as loud as I can" I respond

"Ok, Ok miss Abby sent me here to pick you up." The boy states

"Now was that so hard?" I say mockingly. Just then he grabbed my hand and through down what looked like a black ball. Black smoke covered my bathroom I shut my eyes. Next thing I knew I was in Abby's bedroom.

"WTF was that!" I yell at the boy.

" Their called Ianuae Magicaeballs, teleport balls." He replies smugly.

" I don't care about the black balls I mean why the fuck did you grab me and teleport me to Abby's bedroom?!" I scream

"Man calm down cranky puss." The boy says.

"Amun are you annoying people again?" asks a female voice. Then Abby walks in with Laura.

"Heather how did you get here before us and who is this Amun guy?" asks Laura.

"They used Ianuae Magicae balls Laura they can teleport you up to 100miles, Oh and this guy is agent Amun." Abby answers. "speaking of agents where is your partner Amun he needs to be here to help explain too." Abby questions.

" You mean Icarus?" Amun asks.

"No I mean the grass, no shit I mean Icarus!" Abby shouts. Amun flinches, then Abby's bedroom windows swung open to reveal a winged boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Abby." The winged boy says.

"Icarus why can't you ever come on time Miss Abby was going to rip my head off!" yells Amun.

"Sorry." Says Icarus.

"A..Are those a…angle wings?" asks Laura.

"Indeed but we will explain. You two might want to sit down for this." Icarus replies. So me and Laura sit down on Abby's bed. " Let me start with who we agents are. Miss Abby is one of the 3 top agents we have. She has the power of Cursed Fire, which allows her to wield the fire of death. Me and Amun are part of the medic ranks. Amun has the power to phase through objects, and I have the power to fly and the power to heal. We are a group of people from different time periods who go around the world trying to help people in the past or future fulfill their destiny. Now why Abby was around you since you were little was because she was hand selected when she was around your age to protect you until it was time to tell you of your powers. Now for Laura her protector is Lara funny right but she is back at base right now." He explains.

" Ok ok so you, Abby, and Amun have magical powers? But what about the little box that turned into a weapon?" I ask

"Well ever member of the "Mors Angeli" gets a weapon or tool of chose. Abby over here chose a wooden bow and arrow. I chose a staff of water and Amun chose the Assassin knife." response Icarus.

"But why did Abby fuse the two other dudes weapons with hers?" Asks Laura.

"Well….." Icarus said before Abby buts in.

"I can speak for my dame self winged boy!" response Abby. "If you fuse other weapons with your own It will upgrade. She explains.

"ok last question why are we important?" I question. They just stare at me for a few moments.

"Well that's classified." replies Icarus. "But I can tell you this you are a rare power holder you have multiply powers. Right now all we can tell you is one of your powers is light."

"That's why your toothbrush was glowing!" jokes Amun.

"Wait how do you know about that!" I growled.

"Um…"mumbles Amun. I slap him across the face.

"Pervert!" I yell.

"Owww!" cried Amun.

"Ok what about me." asked Laura.

"You Laura are a fairy princess your wings haven't grown yet but they will. You most likely will have the power to fly and heal just like me." explains Icarus.

"Wait if I have two powers am I rare power holder too?" questions Laura.

"You're an uncommon power user for having two powers but a rare power user has either more than 3 powers like Heather or has a very difficult power like Abby." Explains Icarus.

"Alright guys enough of this stupid explaining let's take Laura and Heather to base so they can meet Lara and get fitted with a weapon." ordered Abby. "Everyone go into this circle." she says as she draws a circle with black fire. We step in and then Abby begins chanting some kind of language, If I didn't know better I would say it's something a witch would chant to summon the dead. After Abby stops chanting the whole room burst into black flames. Laura stats screaming and I'm shaking my butt off. Then Abby snaps her fingers and we are in a room with a bunch of bows, guns, staffs, and random things that I don't know the names of.

"I can never get use to that, but anyway Laura, and Heather welcome to the "Mors Angeli" base. Well the weapon room anyway." Icarus snickers.


End file.
